


when you ask (so sweet)

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: Kisuke runs things during a heat.
Relationships: Tsumugiya Ururu/Tsukabishi Tessai/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 8





	when you ask (so sweet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspadaIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“Do you value your job, Tessai? Because I suggest, no insist -- on you getting over here and fucking her thighs.”

Ururu looks over her shoulder, cheeks highlighting red as she opens her legs in invitation. Her body has become a roadmap of the games Kisuke loves during a heat: bruises, creampies, hickeys, welts, and a plug in her ass which is supposed to keep everything in, but it’s doing a miserable job. Even from here he can see one of the several creampies leaking down her thighs. 

To breed her, load her with babes is a dream. He nearly comes imagining her body swollen and straining to push his babes from her cunt. Its a beautiful thing and one of the rare times he will be so coarse. Kisuke shaves her for every heat as her hair grows unbearable; leaving her with a thin dusting of black hair and her lips on full display. 

Deliciously pink, puffy, glistening and insisting he plunges face first and chases his pleasure, her pleasure -- everyone’s pleasure. Everyone because Kisuke will dive in behind him to pound deeper and deeper. 

Ururu wiggles her hips and he could devour her musk, covering his tongue thicker than caramel. 

“What’s wrong, Mister Tessai? Don’t you want me?” 

God, he does, and plunges, a man starved and begins devouring her natural taste, Kisuke, his creampies which ‘you should be grateful for’.

Ururu shrieks as he takes her hips in his hands, craning his neck for a better angle and lapping up her taste. Her musk is overwhelming: floral, tart, and barely-there odor of Kisuke and them. 

Kisuke watches him work and with an affectionate coo, reaches down and wraps a hand around Tessais cock. He moans and Ururu shivers as he involuntarily becomes a human toy, whole body quaking as Kisuke tugs him off. 

“You don’t listen well, love. Ururu does make some beautiful noises but eating my work means less chance of us carrying a baby. Now, hurry between her legs and make it up to her…” 

Tessai doesn’t need further instruction, raising her up and lowering her onto his cock. Ururu gasps, reaching up and wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. Her breath is forced from her lungs with every single thrust. Kisuke lines his cock up with her breasts and slides between them comfortably. 

“Do you want to be bred by daddy, Ururu?” He coos. “Ask him nicely and I bet he will.” 

Ururu’s head lolls back and forth as she tries getting his attention. Her eyes are glazed over and her voice is a whiny rasp as his thighs tense and his balls draw up. 

“Daddy? Would you breed me?” 

Tessai can’t deny her anything, especially when she asks him so sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> You feed an author when giving us comments, kudos, or bookmarks.


End file.
